Power Rangers Final Force Episode 17: First Date
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: Sorry for the wait, finally got a real job, so yay! Money! But also less time to do this. And also I'm gonna try a new project, so if you like Ben 10 be excited about that! Thanks to Primal again! Join his discord! /UEMrEn


Madi and Kass walked back to their house. Kass unfolded the couch in the living room into a bed while Madi flopped down into her own, smiling to herself. Madi smiled with content. She jerked up with a gasp. "I don't know what to do for a date!" she thought to herself, "how the heck am I gonna make this work?"

Early the next morning, Madi called Zee.

Who-iss it," Zee slurred, rubbing her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Madi panicked.

"No, no, it's fine!" Zee said with a yawn, "what' cha want?"

"I need r, I need… dating advice."

"Oh.. yeah, totally! Come on over!"

Madi made it to Zee's house and they sat down.

"Okay Madi, we'll start from the top," said Zee, "when exactly is your date?"

Madi scratched the back of her head. "Tonight?"

"Oh my god..," Zee paused, "Okay, I suppose we could make this work,"

"What am I supposed to do Zee?"

"It's fine, you don't have to do anything super fancy or anything, just go hang out together, see a movie, go to a restaurant, ya know?"

Madi sighed. "I guess I'm stressed out for nothing… "

Zee smiled. "Just… don't freak out. And have fun!" Madi took a deep breath, "Okay okay"

Zee sighed and said, "How about this; there's a nice Italian restaurant that just opened down the street. Take her there."

"I dunno… isn't that expensive?"

Zee smiled and said. "I'll handle it."

Madi beamed. "You're the best, Zee!"

Madi thanked Zee and walked back to her house. As she was walking, she heard a commotion. It was coming from the bank. As Madi got closer she heard a squawking voice.

"Ok, you filthy humans!" The voice screeched, "Empty the money into this bag and I might keep you alive! Hahaha!"

Madi cringed listening to him, he had the kind of voice that made you regret having ears.

Madi readied her Morpher and yelled, "Final Force Activate!"

She barged in."Hey, bird brain! Don't you know how bad an idea it is to rob a bank in the same city the Power Rangers live in?"

The avian creature cackled. "Oh, but I couldn't pass up a chance to fight the Power Rangers! Though I suppose just one will do for now."

He spread out his wings, "Call me Crazeagle."

"Man you freaks get dumber and dumber names," quipped Madi.

She aimed her bow at the bird creature and fired, "Leave these poor people alone!"

"Not a chance lady! You're going down!"

He flared his claws and scratched Madi, causing sparks to fly from her.

Before Madi was able to attack again, Mike crashed through the window, "Of all the places you picked a bank? Come on, I thought you monsters were above this" he joked.

Zee laughed from a corner, leaning on her trident, "Heh, and I thought this would be hard"

Adam pulled out his daggers and said, "It's time to slice and dice this nerd!"

"Can we make it quick?" Said Dan, "I need to feed my birds, they get cranky if I don't on time."

Finally, Kass ignited her blade and said, "Please, I haven't seen a more pathetic monster!"

Madi smiled under her helmet and said, "I'll go get everyone to safety! You guys handle the bad guy!" She ran off and started getting everyone out while her friends dealt with the bird, but he proved to be more of a threat then they thought.

The Monster picked up each of the Rangers and threw then straight through the bank's wall. Madi ran to her friends help. She went to Kass and said, "Now might be a good time to use your little power up."

"Oh… right," said Kass, she grabbed the shiny gold card and swiped it on her Morpher and said, "Final Force Green, 6th Ranger Shuffle Mode!" As she gained her suit of Gold Armor and an energy staff.

"This looks bad!" Squawked Crazeagle. Kass pointed the staff at the Monster, causing lasers to come from the tip. The eagle slammed on the ground and squeaked, "I'll be back Rangers!" His cackling faded as he teleported away.

The Rangers demorphed and groaned, "Man, can't these freaks just stick around long enough for us to get rid of them?" Complained Zee.

Kass walked over to Madi and said, "This guy's gonna be back soon, maybe we should reschedule?"

"Of course not! We can still go tonight! I'm not letting some monster ruin our fun!" Madi replied quickly.

Kass smiled and said, "Can't wait. I'm gonna go to the Command Center, maybe we can track this guy down."

The Rangers all left to their homes, as Madi walked she started thinking to herself, "What if he does come back? What if he ruins our first date?" She anxiously chewed her fingernails for a few minutes before calming down, "I'll just… try to have fun as Zee said. I have nothing to worry about."

"Is it possible for you to be more incompetent?!" Pyrite screamed.

"To be fair sir, she had this like, armor and lasers," The bird squawked.

"That's no excuse! You barely did anything!"

"Perhaps our monsters need upgrading?" Said Lothor, "The Rangers are getting much stronger, we need to stay one step ahead of them."

Pyrite sneered, "Well do you have any brilliant ideas?"

"Maybe… Dai Shi and I could use our Magic to give them a bit of a boost," Lothor suggested.

"Hmph, fine," groaned Dai Shi. The 2 villains held their hands over Crazeagle, and dark energy burst into him.

The monster's eyes glowed dark purple, "Oh yes…" he said, "This will be fun."

Alpha was rapidly typing on the keyboard, trying to figure out where Crazeagle went, "Ay yi yi. I don't understand!" Cried Alpha "How can Pyrite perfectly hide his teleportation signals? It's like his monsters just disappear!"

Kass was tapping her fingers on the center console while staring into space, "What am I gonna do…"

Alpha stopped typing and examined Kass, "You're nervous."

Kass shot up and said, "N-nervous? Me? Hahaha… don't be ridiculous Alpha!"

"Your heart rate increased, you're tapping your fingers and you are denying the fact that you're nervous."

Kass sighed and said, "Yeah… you're right."

"Well, there is no need. You Rangers have shown that you are more than capable of handling this."

"I'm not worried about the monster Alpha." Kass said meekly, "I'm nervous about me and Madi's date… I've never really been in a relationship, and I just… don't wanna ruin it."

Alpha turned back to his monitor, "Well, I'm sorry Kass. I am not programmed for dating advice. Perhaps you should seek guidance from Xenon or one of the other Rangers."

Kass nodded and turned to Mike who just left his room, "Mike, what do I do for a first date?" She asked bluntly.

Mike froze up, "Well… uh, you gotta… y-y'know?"

Kass glared at him.

Mike looked down and said, "I'm probably not the best person to ask…"

Kass groaned, "Maybe Adam or Dan will know."

"L-listen," said Mike, "All I know is… have fun. I mean, it's not like you're going on a date with a total stranger you know?"

Kass smiled, "Thanks, Mike."

In what felt like no time, Kass and Madi were prepared for their date, they met each other at the entrance of the restaurant and entered. Zee had set up reservations for them so the waitress led them to their booth and handed them some menus.

"I've never been here before so I dunno what to get…" said Madi.

Kass looked at the menu and said, "I don't think I've eaten anything on here. The food on this planet have the weirdest names."

Madi smiled and said, "How about you get the spaghetti, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Thanks, what will you have?"

Madi thought for a minute and said, "I think this ravioli looks good…"

The waiter came back and took their orders and left. While waiting Madi decided to start up a conversation, "So… how did you manage to make that armor?"

Kass thought a moment and said, "I honestly have no idea, they all just… formed into one card… some of the Rangers on it didn't look familiar at all though. A gold dinosaur one… I think it was a pterodactyl, a green one with a shield kinda like mine, a couple that looked like SPD officers…"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a horrible screech, Crazeagle crashed through the ceiling, dark aura surrounded him, people were screaming and running out of the building.

Crazeagle was breathing heavily, "Where are the Rangers? I know they're here… I can smell it!"

Madi cringed and said, "he wasn't this creepy before."

Everyone but Kass and Madi escaped, Cazeagle pointed at the girls and said, "You two were the only ones to not run! You must be the Rangers!"

"The coast is clear!" Said Kass, "It's Morphin Time!"

Madi nodded and together they yelled, "Final Force Activate!"

The 2 Rangers charged the bird, but he grabbed them both and flew up out of the building and threw them down, making a crater where they landed.

Kass groaned, "Gah… that was rough…"

"C' mon, we can't let this featherhead overpower us!" said Madi, she selected Thunderstorm Crimson on her Morpher and yelled, "Thunderstorm, Ranger Form!" She held her staff in the air and lightning struck Crazeagle, making him fall to the ground.

Kass followed up her partner's attack by Morphing into Jungle Fury Spirit Fusion and stabbed the monster in the back using her Shark Sabres.

Crazeagle got up and screeched, sending a shockwave out and knocking the Rangers back.

Kass and Madi struggled to her feet, coughing, as the dust settled Kass got into a fighting stance and said, "I can do this all day!"

Madi brushed the dust off her suit, "What are we gonna do?"

Kass pulled out 2 cards, RPM Gold and Silver, she handed Madi the Silver Ranger card and said, "Let's team up on him!"  
"Wh-what? Are you sure this will even work?"

"There's only one way to find out!" Kass said, putting her hand of Madi's shoulder.

Madi blushed and laid the card on her Morpher and it formed into a Sky Shift Morpher, she gasped and together they held out the Morphers and said, "RPM, Get in gear!"

They were engulfed in gold and silver energy and Morphed into the bright gold and silver RPM suits.

"It's time to win this fight!" began Madi.

"Using powers from an alternate dimension!" finished Kass.

Crazeagle growled and said, "All these colors… THEY'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" He screeched and charged at the Rangers, but they were ready for the attack, they held each other's hands and the rockets on their daggers fired up, and they flew toward the creature. Madi kicked the Monster in the face. Kass then slashed the Monster in the chest. The dark aura came flying from its wounds, as it screeched in pain.

"That's not… normal," said Madi, backing away from Crazeagle.

The dark cloud of aura settled and all that was left was black ooze. It struggled to stand but it just fell and died.

Kass and Madi just stared in awe, "What happened?" said Kass, examining the corpse, "He was so powerful but only a few attacks he just collapsed."

Kass noticed a red light from above her, she backed away as energy engulfed Crazeagle, reviving him and making him grow.

"Alpha!" Yelled Madi into her Morpher, "The Zords!"

Kass and Madi entered their Zords and immediately flew toward Crazeagle, who was mindlessly swiping at them with its claws. Kass put her Zord into its Megazord form and stabbed at the Monster with the Mech's drill.

Before Crazeagle could counter, 4 other mechanical Beasts ran in, over their communication radios they heard Mike say, "We couldn't let you two have all the fun tonight!"

Madi grinned and said, "Let's form the Megazord!" flying toward her friends and they formed into one large Mech.

The Rangers slashed the Monster with the Megazord's blade, but Crazeagle caught the blade and glared at the Megazord.

Kass fired a plasma beam at the Monster's back, he quickly whipped around and scratched Kass' Zord.

"I don't understand!" said Kass, "He went down so easily before!"

"If only we could use the Jungle Finale Megazord!" said Mike, "We could take this guy down a bit easier!"

"Maybe we can!" said Madi, "I'll pilot the Jungle Finale Megazord! You guys will stay in here!"

Dan stopped her, "Are you sure? I doubt it'd be easy to pilot the whole Megazord on your own!"

"We have to try!" said Madi, "Summon your Animal Spirits!" She jumped out of the cockpit and into the Jungle Finale Megazord. She tried moving around a bit and it worked, though she felt herself struggle a bit more than when controlling with her team, she managed to get the hang of it. She threw some punches at the monster, making him step back, The Final Force Megazord and Dragon Megazord both slashed at the Monster at the same time, Making him fall backward.

When the Monster got to his feet the 3 Megazords ran to the Monster, the Final Force Megazord holding its sword in front of it, the Dragon Megazord firing Plasma beams, and the Jungle Finale Megazord jumped in the air and prepared a kick. All 3 Megazords successfully landed their attacks and Crazeagle exploded in a flurry of sparks and dark aura, all that was left was a black mark on the ground.

The rangers all exited the Zords, Madi walked up to Kass and sighed, "Kass I-I'm"

"What's the matter Madi?" Kass asked.

"I-I'm… so sorry," she said, looking away.

"What?"

Madi teared up a bit and quickly wiped it away, "The-the monster and… the building… I-I should've rescheduled I didn't-" Madi trailed off.

Kass looked Madi in the eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "That was the greatest first date ever" she said smiling.

Madi blushed and said, "Th-thank… you're wel… uh… it really was!"

With that, Kass, Madi, and the rest of the Rangers went home, exhausted from their big battle.

Pyrite's master banged his fist on his desk, "It's not enough…" he got up and went to Pyrite, "I need you to revive more villains."

Pyrite jumped and asked, "A-any one in particular?"

"All of them," he said bluntly.

"Wh-what?"

"We can't keep throwing these weak monsters at the Rangers, they're getting far too powerful for us to keep up with. We need to revive these past villains so we can stand a chance." He stepped out of the shadows, revealing a half black, half white face, "Finally, this world and all other worlds will kneel down at the might of Lord Draven!"


End file.
